From Genesis to Armegedon
by Shai-sohma
Summary: post 6th bookspoilers. What happens when an estranged child ghost comes back with a need for revenge? How will suze handle jesse's new college female friend? And when Paul is pushed to the edge will his old tendencys return?suzeXjesse,paulXsuze pairings
1. Genesis

Hey this is one of my first mediator works, not my first fanfic though , just new to this genre. Slandered disclaimers and yaddy-ya apply , just enjoy!

**Exodus,** prolouge'Only the beginning'

"Susie? Susie sweetie it's time to get up, you're already behind schedule"  
Yes I heard but did I answer my mothers call?  
"Susahana"  
Does the annoyed thirty-three, four times over, year old woman on the other side of my bedroom door answer your question?  
"Susahana Simone, if you don't get out of bed you'll be late on you first day back! Andy's already made breakfast and if you don't hurry you'll miss your ride. Susahana?…Susahana!" Ok so walking two miles to school in my, if I do say so myself …and believe me I do, really cute first day wow-is-that-the-hottest-senior-you've-ever-seen outfit didn't seem to pleasing so I gave a guttural moan to tell her I was up for the most part. Evidently she got the hint, such a smart mother have I, and left me be much to my joy. Stretching from the twisted position I tend to get myself in during sleep I rose to a sunlit filled room. The warmth of the day, even for so early, was beckoning for me; whispering with it's bright golden rays " come enjoy us at the beach , bask under me as you make out with your hot boy friend on the sand and…." well darn it all if summer had to end! No more staying up all night and sleeping in all day, no more mid-week double dates on the beach with my oh so handsome boyfriend Jesse and the newest couple (though I've seen it coming since I first arrived) Ceecee and Adam. Oh yes and you heard right so just in case you missed it let me say it again "Double Date"; as in two couples meeting each other and going to a dating spot together. Why am I so awesomely thrilled about double dating ? Because that only confirms again that my friends, in fact every one, can now see my date! Yes, Jesse De Silva is no longer a ghost but a living, breathing, feeling, and very good kissing (if I might add ) human being. In fact he's been like this since before last years winter formal, where he escorted me …me Suze Simone, to the winter formal. Needless to say we turned a few heads since I was totally cute in my drop dead gorgeous white Jessica McClintock dress and Jesse, well Jesse's always drop dead gorgeous, but he was extra yummy in his tux. Kelly was seething I could tell, even though she was with the second hottest guy at the dance and number one at school (since Jesse doesn't attend the missions), Paul Slater. Funny how that name no longer makes my stomach knot up nor causes me to shiver in fear…in fact it at times makes me laugh, he makes me laugh. Yes, Paul and I had become friends since the dance also. Don't get me wrong he's still arrogant and at times a donkeys behind if you ketch my drift but compared to how he used to be he's now…dare I say…a saint. He's no longer stealing money from ghosts like a bully nor pushing poor souls off into random doors in the shadow realm…he's still a pervert though, but we can't have everything now can we? Of coarse due to Paul's magnificent 'rebirth', father Dominic gave me the 'see I told you so, didn't I say all people had good in them' talk…as if I dint figure that one out, yeah thanks father Dom for pointing that out, you've been a real help.  
But back to the present. I scrambled to put on my newly purchased black suede Anne Klein NY hills that went with my totally kicking outfit of a Betsy Johnson skirt and a super cute sleeveless blouse. Not to mention the most dainty, but lovely, gold necklace you had ever seen, compliments of a Mr. De Silva, no not Jesse's father for the dense ones out there, but my Jesse. It had been a gift from him on one of our dates, a thank you he said from giving him his life back. He had bought the twenty four carrot necklace…hear that? Twenty four carrots!…from his first pay check. The exquisite gold chain fell perfectly down to my chest the small heart shaped pendent with a small rose through it hanging at the end. It was a perfect night with a perfect ending all provided by a perfect man…and now that summer was over I was positive that I wouldn't see Jesse even half as much as I wanted to or had become accustom to over the holiday. "Susahana!" shouted my mother up the stairs accompanied with a stomp to the first step of the stairs, which wasn't fair since the stairs hadn't ever done anything to her.  
"I'm ready, no need for the shouting" I shouted back contradicting myself. Before she could have time to reply back I flung open the door and made my way down stairs.  
"Susie you shouldn't make Brad wait since he offered to drive"  
"I can drive myself, and as a matter of fact I drive better then Dopey, Brad I mean"  
"Susie" my mom chided except it was softly to my surprise, she looking a bit choked up when I spotted her over the rim of my cup of Oj, staring at me in that way mothers do when their 'just so proud'  
"oh no, mom" I whined to her she dabbing at her now moist eyes.  
"It's just you're growing up Susie. You only have a year until you're and adult and move out into the world.." She says this as if we hadn't had this talk before as if it was all new to her mind and process of thought that I was becoming a grown woman. The infamous 'baby bird leaving the nest' talk that all parents force on their children which only, at least in my case, makes me want to move out as quickly as possible. Come on, I mean if I had children and had to put up with them for eighteen years then I'd be happy to say good riddance, but no parents have to make moving out all hard and sentimental.  
"mom I'm gonna be late " I reminded her cutting in on her trip down memory lane, she having already gotten so far as to the time I got my head stuck in the old apartments balcony guard rails. "oh ok, well have a good day at school sweetie" mom said trying to compose herself at the same time of trying to not let her mascara run.  
Bolting out the door I made a dash for the car, dopey looking extremely irritated behind the wheel as he waited for me to get in. Even before I had time to strap in the car jerked into motion speeding off in the direction of school.  
"Why were you so damn late Suze"  
"none of your business" I retorted back trying to apply some lip gloss, though with the way dopey was driving it's no wonder I didn't accidentally poke myself in the eye with the tube. "God Brad, fast and furious much"  
"thanks to you we're late and now she's…oh never mind!" he grumbled pulling the car into the mission's parking lot crookedly parking the car at an angel before yanking out the keys and existing with a huff.  
"The only time he wants to get to school on time is because of a female." my youngest step-sibling David, or as I affectionately call him Doc, huffed "Unfortunately it's life's nature and supreme intention for males and females to at a certain age, primarily at the pubescent teen years, to exert the need to seek the opposite sex for procreation"  
Did I mention the kid is super smart, despite his young age, which comes in handy when term papers come around. "I take it you're miffed that you might turn out like that in years to come?" I asked exsiting the car and waiting for him to haul both himself and his massive book bag with him. I swear the kid'll have scoliosis by fifteen if he keeps that up. My only response from him was an aggravated glance my way confirming that I had hit the nail directly on the proverbial head.  
"look" I said switching into big sis mode, I know Suze Simone? A nurturing person, who would have thought? But before I could give helpful words advice along the lines of 'you're to smart to de-evolve into that thing you call a brother' I was interrupted by the sound of an explosion that had come from the east side of the missions. Oh yeah and the hoards of yelling students and teacher running away from the school and the flames that had accompanied the loud explosion didn't exactly aid the one-on-one talk between Doc and I either. Doc had left my side but I hadn't much noticed since something else had caught my attention, a young boy …no older then ten or so I suppose….was coming from the mission, but it wasn't this that disturbed me. No it was the fact that he was ideally walking out of the flames with what seemed to be an all to satisfied look on his face that made him different from the panic throng of people rushing my may, yeah that and the fact that he was dead.

So read and review, sorry that the chapter was so short but I really don't have much time on my hands hence my apologies if I don't get the next chapter out any time soon. Still stick in there loads more to see!


	2. Gummibears and ghosts

_Hey everyone, I was so so so happy to get a reviews and that only inspired me to take time off from my cough, cough "busy Schedule" to start chapter two! A special thanks to ms. Nikki Slater for her encouragement! Any ways let me get this underway with an ever fun, ever exciting Disclaimer! Ok, so lets get this straight …as much as I would love (and I do mean Love!) to own the 'mediator' series and all it's very fine, and scrumptious characters (Paul, Jesse, ect...) I don't. If I could I would but I cant so I don't! With that said on to chapter two!_

'Dead?' you say…yes dead. You see if your people in the back haven't caught on or happened to miss my speech earlier the

here it is again for you; I see dead people. Ok yes that line is totally over used but how many people can say it and actually mean it? Well I can, in fact I've been stuck

with this infliction since before I could even speak. I saw my first ghost at the tender age of two and from then as, the cliché goes, the rest was history…a history of pain

and bruises, not to mention one o'clock wake up calls from sobbing disgruntle ghosts. My job, contrary to some beliefs, is to aid the lost souls to their final resting place

in the beyond, weather it be heaven, hell, or winding up as a Bavarian slug in the alps due to reincarnation, but what ever the case they've got to go. And lucky me here

was another one of those ever-friendly lost souls come to seek my help, or (as I concluded from the scene before me) to make a bon fire of my school, but either way it

was up to me to do something.

Seizing the chance to dodge through a screaming crowd of scared seventh graders that where haling such tail away from the flames it'd make the track coach proud, I made

my way towards the glowing child. Let me tell you though trying to run in the opposite direction of a panicking crowd is no picnic, all of a sudden I was aware of how

trout felt trying to swim upstream. Eventually I managed to get out of the throng and swoop in on the chortling ghost boy whom was looking very pleased with his

handy work, but that smirk didn't last long on his pale lips when all of a sudden I yanked him by the ear resulting in a protestant yelp from him before a startling look at

me. I only knew this look to well, you see it's the one ghosts give once they realize someone living can see them which I might add is a huge shock to them since most

have tried to talk with their loved ones among the living only to find that they cant hear or see them. Needless to say me being able to see the younger boy and further

more inflict pain upon his ear was a "what the hell" moment, as he voiced the same only with slightly different words however.

"Look" I said tugging him as inconspicuously as I could to where we couldn't be seen, since talking to what seemed like air to the normal person wasn't a good way to

start my senior year if you know what I mean. "You cant just go starting fires like that!"

"You…you can see me?"

Astonishment doesn't make people, even the dead, to bright since obviously I could see him since I had a firm grip on his ear which had he been alive would have

defiantly bruised.

I being the kind person I was, not to mention the small fact this kid had just attempted and succeeded at arsenic, I nodded. "Yes I can and I'm here to help you"

"Help me?" he inquired in a childlike manor as if a wave of relief had hit him "I'm dead…. how…how can you help?"

" Well for starters why don't you tell me your name and why you decided to roast my school?"

"I'm Mathew. Mathew Hiker, and you are?" he spoke as if he remembered finally his age and was trying to compensate for his momentary laps of finesse in the presence

of an older female

"Suze. Simply Suze" I rested my hands on my hips and gave him 'the stare'.

Now let me brake down 'the stare' to all those whom are lucky enough to not have been on the receiving end of one. The stare was trademarked by parents all around the

world whom had the need to communicate with their offspring. In simple terms it's the one and the same 'I-know-and-you-know-what-you-did-was-wrong-and-now-I-

need-you-to-feel-remorse-for-it-in-a-sign-of-understanding-your-wrongne ss' look. Believe me my mom had delivered enough in my direction that I found myself using

'the stare' from time to time, and this was one of them.

"Now Mathew" oh no age was making me sound like my mother, but to take care of one problem at a time "why did you start that fire?"

"It was because after all this time I…I saw him and just had to do something!" Talk about pissed, the kid's hands were in fists and he was gritting his teeth "I hate him

that jack—"

But before he finished he looked up at an interrupting voice calling my name. At an instant I turned, though I knew to whom the cool sounding voice belonged, and gave

Paul a glance before looking back to Mathew, or at least where Mathew had been since he no longer was there when I looked back.

"Ugh, why must they do that!"

"Troubles Susie?"

I pivoted around and gave him a glare "Don't ever call me that Paul or I swear I'll make your life a living hell."

"Ah bad day already then?"

Sarcastically I retorted "How ever did you guess Gummy-Bear?" tossing my hair at the insult I had dealt as I made my way away from him and the smoldering school.

Casting my emerald eyes on him as he followed behind before falling in step with me I see he was miffed about what I had called him.

"Point taken, just don't ever mention that name again." He grumbled.

The nickname 'gummy-bear' had been a result of having ice cream at his home during the summer. Evidently it was Paul's mothers nick name for him since he ate them all

the time and on almost anything. We had been eating home made sundaes with all the fixing when she called, since our hands were a mess he put her on speakerphone and

she called him 'gummy-bear' much to his mortification. Of coarse I asked her why which only aided in making him curse profanely and turn a lovely shade of crimson.

"Fine as long as you don't call me the name" I spoke wrinkling my nose at 'the name' in condescension drawling forth a chuckle from both of us which was interrupted

by a shrill yell of another familiar voice, this one of the female sort.

"Simone you dolt!" yelled my best girl friend in Carmel, Cece Web, whom was coming towards me and Paul with Adam, my other good friend, in tow. "You would be the

only one to run towards the fire when every one is running the opposite way."

I gave a chuckle "Yeah that's me, going against the crowd."

"Literally I might add" joked Adam with good-hearted humor which fell short in the thick atmosphere of silence that followed. Cece had reverted to giving Paul the evil

eye with her bright irises and Adam to shifting uncomfortably.

"Anyways Suze I'll see you latter." He cut in with a stiff comportment, returning his own equally seething glance towards my two friends with his icy blue eyes before

turning and leaving off to his clique of intellectual athletes. Yes I know that so sounds like an oxymoron 'intellectual athletes', but believe me there are stranger things in

life. But to sum up the whole uneasy scenario that just played would be put simply as 'they don't like each other'. Cece dislikes Paul because of his conceited, arrogant,

egotistical, self-centered manner (everything that is Paul basically) and he dislikes her for being the know it all that is the essences of Cece Web.

"Hey are we still on for dinner today at your house Cee?" I asked looking around distractedly for a certain old person.

"Um, yeah Seven fifteen right? And are you sleeping over?"

" Ooh, do I get the same extended invite Web?"

"Yeah right, I'm sure my mom would be thrilled to hear 'oh yeah so my boyfriend is staying the night in my room where we'll be up for ungodly hours doing who knows

what, your fine with that right?' I don't think so McTavish"

(A/N I'm sorry if I get last names slightly wrong or other specifics since I don't actually own the series for references so this is all of memory)

"Yes for the seven fifteen, but I can't stay over. I have to …to watch David, sorry Cee."

"Yeah whatever" she scoffed skeptical, I could tell, of my lame excuse. I don't blame her it was a flat out lie. Doc could easily watch himself and for once I wasn't on

home lock down, no instead I had a date that night and sadly it wasn't with my dream boat Jesse. No it was a date with a certain Ghost boy prone to arson, he and I

needed to have a little talk that if successful will end with him going off into a white light with time to spare for a late outing to grab some ice cream. However little did I

know that this night would be far from the ordinary.

_Ok again I'm sorry it's so short but I promise as the chapters go by it will get better. Ne-ways read and review and Iwould enjoy further ideas for this creation of mine and would love to incorporate any fresh ideas in. keep reading and reviewing please, much love_


End file.
